ANTM: Big Brother
S1 Contestants *Alejandra Mancia *Aminat Ayinde *Analeigh Tipton *Ava Capra *Brittany Rubalcaba *Delanie Dischert *Erika “Nik” Pace *Eva Pigford *Jayla Rubinelli *Kimberly Leemans *Kristin Kagay *Louise Watts *Lyzbeth “Liz” Williams *Mariah Watchman Call-Out Order S2 Contestants *Bianca Golden *Brittany Markert *Claire Unabia *Danielle Evans *Diane Hernandez *Felicia Provost *Katie Cleary *Laura James *Lyzbeth “Liz” Williams - S1: 4th/5th Place *Naduah Rugley *Natalie Pack *Nicole Lucas *Saleisha Stowers *Victoria Henley Call-Out Order S3 Contestants *Alejandra Mancia - S1: 13th Place *Alexandra Underwood *April Winkler *Brittany Rubalcaba - S1: 7th Place *Eugena Washington *Heather “Chantal” Jones *Jaeda Young *Kari Schmidt *Katarzyna Dolinska *Kelly Falk *Lisa D’Amato *Rebecca Epley *Shei Phan *Simone Lewis Call-Out Order S4 Contestants *Alasia Ballard *Ashley Black *Bianca Wilson *Brittany Brower *Courtney Davies *Ebony Haith *Heather Kuzmich *Jael Strauss *Julie Titus *Kristin Kagay - S1: 3rd Place *Lisa Jackson *Mikaela Schipani *Samantha Francis *Tiffany Richardson Call-Out Order S5 Contestants *Allyssa Vulema *Angelia Alvarez *Anna “Anya” Kop *Ashley Molina *Brandy Rusher *Brittany Hatch *Catherine Thomas *Jessica Serfaty *Kyle Kavanagh *Megan Morris *Molly O’Connell *Naima Mora *Sarah VonderHaar *Xiomara Frans Call-Out Order S6 Contestants *Alisha White *Allyssa Vuelma - S5: 11th Place *Aminat Ayinde - S1: 10th Place *Anamaria Mirdita *Brittani Kline *Ebony Morgan *Elina Ivanova *Fatima Siad *Hadassah Richardson *Katie Cleary - S2: 8th Place *Lisa Ramos *Lyudmila “Mila” Bouzinova *Noelle Staggers *Ren Vokes Call-Out Order S7 Contestants *Ann Markley *Chantelle Young *Christina Murphy *Courtney Davies - S4: Runner-up *Jessica Santiago *Katherine Hoxit *Kesse Wallace *Lauren Brie Harding *Molly O’Connell - S5: 9th Place *Nicole Lucas - S2: 11th Place *Nina Burns *Noelle Staggers - S6: 4th/5th Place *Sundai Love *Terra White Call-Out Order S8 Contestants *Adrianne Curry *Alejandra Mancia - S1: 13th Place & S3: 7th Place *Ambreal Williams *Ashley “AzMarie” Livingston *Ashley “Rae” Weisz *Atalya Slater *Brita Petersons *Brittney Brown *Chlea Ramirez *Courtney Davies - S4: Runner-up & S7: 9th Place *Hadassah Richardson - S6: 12th Place *Hannah White *Nicole Fox *Sarah Hartshorne Call-Out Order S9 Contestants *Amanda Swafford *Ann Ward *Courtney DuPerow *Danielle Evans - S2: 4th/5th Place *Hadassah Richardson - S6: 12th Place & S8: 9th Place *Jenah Doucette *Kari Schmidt - S3: 13th Place *Krista White *Laura LaFrate *Monique Calhoun *Ondrei Edwards *Ren Vokes - S6: 10th Place *Tatiana Dante *Terra White - S7: 4th/5th Place Call-Out Order S10 Contestants *Ashley Brown *Ava Capra - S1: 6th Place *Coryn Woitel *Elina Ivanova - S6: 11th Place *Eugena Washington - S3: 8th Place *Felicia “Fo” Porter *Giselle Samson *Jennipher Frost *Joslyn Pennywell *Lacey Rogers *Lauren Brie Harding - S7: 6th Place *Nicole Panattoni *Ondrei Edwards - S9: 11th Place *Yvonne Powless Call-Out Order S11 Contestants *Anna Bradfield *Anna “Anya” Kop - S5: 7th Place *Ashley “Kyle” Gober *Bianca “Kanani” Andaluz *Elyse Sewell *Heather Blumberg *Lulu Braithwaite *Marjorie Conrad *Marvita Washington *Michelle Babin *Raelia Lewis *Raina Hein *Renee Alway *Victoria Marshman Call-Out Order S12 Contestants *Ashley “AzMarie” Livingston - S8: 3rd Place *Bianca “Kanani” Andaluz - S11: 10th Place *Brittany Brown *Catherine Thomas - S5: 12th Place *Christian Evans *Dalya Morrow *Ebony Morgan - S6: 13th Place *Kiara Belen *Kimberly “Kim” Stolz *Laura James - S2: 14th Place *Michelle Deighton *Mollie Sue Steenis-Gondi *Sarah Rhoades *Sundai Love - S7: 4th/5th Place Call-Out Order Comeback Competition *For the first time, the eliminated models would battle their way back into the competition. Starting with Week 3, the previously eliminated models would battle each other back for a spot, and the last one standing would win. Laura James was the winner, defeating 7th place finished Sundai Love and returned to the competition moments after being eliminated. S13 Contestants *Alexandria Everett *AzMarie Livingston - S8: 3rd Place & S12: 14th Place *Don Benjamin *Dustin McNeer *Hadassah Richardson - S6: 12th Place & S8: 9th Place *Jeremy Rohmer *Kelle Jacob *Laura Grommet *Mamé Adjei *Marvin Cortes *Michael “Mikey” Heverly *Michael “Mike” Scocozza *Nicole Fox - S8: 6th Place *Nyle DiMarco *Raelia Lewis - S11: Runner-up *Romeo Tostado Call-Out Order Comeback Series The Comeback Series follows the eliminated models as they compete in the same photoshoots as the remaining contestants. This competition allowed two previously eliminated contestants (one male, one female) to re-enter the competition. The female and male with the lowest call-out average would be named the winners and would get to return to the competition. Mamé Adjei was the winner for the females with the lowest average for both females and overall with 4.00, while Jeremy Rohmer was the winners for the males with an overall average of 8.14. Despite being tied with Rohmer, Dustin McNeer didn't return to the competition due to being eliminated before Rohmer.